


Performance

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Series: Jeffmads Month 2019 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Here we go, Luciel isn't having it, Midnight au, jeffmads month, life - Freeform, third part to my mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: per·for·mance2. the action or process of carrying out or accomplishing an action, task, or function.





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm posting this, it's still June the second. I like to go ahead of time so that, in the event I accidentally miss a day, I wouldn't have to make up any work.  
> My schedule for June is busy with finals, so I'd like to have a head start.  
> Thank you for reading and have a fantastic Monday.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

When Death didn’t come back to Necropolis from his visit to the overworld, Luciel grew nervous and irritable. He paced the halls of the castle quickly, dismissing anyone who approached him regarding royal matters. When the bells of the cathedral rung signifying 12 AM, Luciel had enough. From the throne room he was standing in, the long corridor behind him lit by rows of blue torches on the cold, dark stone walls. The carpet was black and intimidating, with red crosses across from each-other. The throne itself was grand, fit for a king. The very throne Death himself had sat in for centuries. It had a red cushion, and was lined by obsidian. Just straight down the long corridor was the balcony, it was a distance away.

Luciel had turned away from the throne and ran, as fast as he could, towards the balcony. As he approached faster and faster, he muttered a spell to himself before he jumped off. The breeze felt cold and sharp against his face as he fell, his hair flailing. A pair of black demon wings had grown from his back, and he took flight, right before he would’ve hit the ground. He flew higher, up into the sky, where Necropolis was small and hardly visible aside from the bright lights and sign of people. 

He had waved his hand and flew through a portal to the overworld that had opened. It was his duty to protect and serve his Majesty, no matter the cost. And he wasn’t going to lose the trust he had with Death.

\------

“Is he awake yet?” 

“Not yet Love, stop being impatient.” A voice had snapped.

“I'm sorry, I want to see him fall head over heels for you.” The other voice gushed.

Death had opened his eyes slowly, the light in the room bothering him. He had no idea where he was, or what he was doing here. The room was small, yet large enough to fit at least two people. The bed was large and had a canopy, there were dressers and tables against the wall, and next to him sat two people. One of them he recognized as Life, his enemy. The other was foreign to him. He sat up and put a hand to his head.

“Where am I?” He groaned. The light was in his face, it wasn’t like home.

“You’re at Staral, the kingdom in the sky.” Love explained with a smile.

Death couldn’t keep his eyes away from Life, Thomas Jefferson. There was just something about him Death couldn’t explain, was it his eyes, his hair that looked soft to the touch, or his soft smile? Death could feel the heat rise to his face. Love only smiled in satisfaction with the thought that the spell is working.  
“The overworld?” Death struggled to think properly.

“Yes, you passed out.” Life tried to explain.

“I’m terribly sorry about the inconvenience.” Death shoved the covers off of him and looked down, sitting up.

Life just gave an alarmed expression and held him down with one hand.

“You should rest, you don’t look very well.” Life looked away.

“How could I be sick? I’m a god.” Death had insisted, trying to fight back against the urge to fight.

“Even gods get unwell sometimes.” Life only offered an apologetic smile before turning to Love.

“Go get Moon.” He had whispered to Love.

“I’m on it, your majesty.” Love ran off and out of the room.

Silence filled the room, as Death was awkwardly staring at Life. A few minutes had passed before he decided to say something.

“You know, you’re really hot.” Death had said in a tone that made it seem like he just figured something out.

“W-Why would you say that?” Heat rose to Life’s face as he looked away.

“Well you’re a good guy, I guess.” Death questioned his own words.

“We’re supposed to be enemies.” Life had said coldly.

“Why be enemies when we can be friends? Or even lovers?” Death’s eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth.

“Love’s spell must’ve gotten to you.” Life muttered to himself, though that didn’t help quiet the small part of his thoughts that said he should care about Death.

“Who-” Death started before the door slammed open, Love and Moon coming into the room.

“Ah! Moon! Thank you for coming at such a short notice!” Life had stood up and smiled at the shorter lady covered in a moon pattern.  
“It’s the least I could do, your majesty. How can I assist you?” She bowed and stood up, never changing her neutral expression.

Life walked beside her and put a hand to the doorknob, closing the door behind the two.

“Please, put our guest to sleep.” He had asked Moon.

“As you wish.” Moon had walked towards the inquisitive Death and put her hand on his forehead, murmuring a spell. A small, blue moon laid itself on his forehead, and he fell asleep.

 

“When you want me to break the spell, let me know.” Moon had told Life before walking away.

He wasn’t going to wake up on his own without Moon to break the spell.

\------

Luciel flew through the overworld sky with top speeds, possibly even faster than his majesty. He looked above the clouds until he could find the grand kingdom of Staral, where he believed Death was being held captive. When he did find it, he was more irritated and angry than ever. The inhabitants of the castle knew he was coming, and they prepared to greet him kindly. 

As he landed, the welcomers approached him.

“Welcome to Staral!” One of the welcomers flapped their pure white, feathered wings happily.

“The kings would like to see you, if you’ll follow us this way!” The other exclaimed, opening the castle doors and guiding him to the throne room.

As they walked down the colorful corridors, Luciel was just about ready to fly away and call out to his majesty, awaiting an answer or a call for help. That thought was sent away as he was greeted by both Time and Life, sitting on their respective thrones with topiaries above them signifying which god they each were. Time looked quiet and neutral-faced. Life was glaring at him from his green colored throne. Luciel approached Life with a scowl.

“Where is Death.” Luciel had demanded from Life.

“He’s sleeping in one of my various guest bedrooms. Dare to spend an eternity going through them all to look for him?” Life had smirked.

“Life, there’s nothing he can do. Show him to his master.” Time looked at him with an air of authority. Despite them both being gods, Time was far more powerful.

 

“Fine, you’re no fun Time.” Life had sighed and got up from his throne. 

Life had lead Luciel through corridor after corridor, turning left and right, until they approached a door. As Life had opened it, Luciel was given the sight of Death, his majesty, asleep in the canopy bed, peacefully snoring away. Luciel ran towards him and shook him, once, twice, three times, but Death wouldn’t wake up.

“What did you do to him?!” Luciel yelled at Life.

“I didn’t do anything. It was Time’s assistant, Moon, who put him into a sleep.” Life pointed towards the small blue moon on Death’s forehead.

“How do I wake him up.” Luciel was distraught, shaking Death with all his strength.

“You could try dispelling it, but it wouldn’t work. You’d have to find Moon.” Life had only shrugged and left Luciel and Death to themselves.

Luciel cursed and put his hand over the blue moon on Death’s forehead. His hand glowed as he muttered words trying to dispel the magic keeping Death in a coma. The blue moon smashed as he uttered the last few words, and Death groaned in response. He opened one eye and Luciel fell backwards in shock.

“Your majesty! Are you alright?” Luciel immediately got up and checked on Death, making sure he was in top condition.

“I’m fine, Luciel. What are you doing here?” Death had asked him, getting out of bed and standing weakly.

Luciel put Death’s arm over his shoulder and held Death up.

“It’s my job to keep you safe, your majesty. I hope my performance today was good enough for you.” Luciel had explained, guiding Death to the balcony and carrying him into the sky and through the portal back to Necropolis.

“I’m thankful you had come to rescue me, but I miss Life.” Death looked down sadly.

“You’ll see him again.” Luciel assured as they landed on the dark castle’s balcony.

“Are you sure?” Death had asked for clarification.

“Promise.” Luciel nodded.

“Thanks, can you take me to my bed now? I’m tired.” Death had yawned.

“Of course your majesty.”

\------

When Life came back to check on the two, both Luciel and Death were gone. The emptiness that made its way into his heart as a result saddened him. Love came around the corner to assist in helping him take in the sad news.

“They got away.” She stated.

“They did.” Life looked down.

“Well, no matter. We can always go to them.” Love had suggested.

 

“You’re right.” Life had looked up and began to run down the corridors and out to the courtyard. Love followed closely behind.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Love had asked him, one hand on her hip.

“Let’s go.” Life had waved his hand like he saw Luciel do all those days ago during their first encounter, and a portal to Necropolis opened up.

The two had walked in and found themselves in the center of the city, near the grand cathedral, surrounded by people of all ages and heights. 

“Be careful Love, this is unknown territory.” Life had murmured to Love.

“I know, let’s have some fun.” Love smirked. 

They began to wander, waiting for the moment to infiltrate the castle, and to find Life’s missing love.


End file.
